Long Forgotten
by InterwovenEmotions
Summary: Haruno Sakura is now 22 years old. Her life, built upon sadness, rejection from her past infatuation, Uchiha Sasuke, and most of all the intimidation from her former teammates. Will someone be able to save her from her growing misery?


Disclaimer: Well, as much as I would love to say that I own Naruto, I honestly don't. So the anime/manga series does not belong to me, though the storyline does.

Summary: Haruno Sakura is now 22 years old. Her life, built upon sadness, rejection from her past infatuation, Uchiha Sasuke, and most of all the intimidation from her former team-mates. Will someone be able to save her from her growing misery?

Pairing: Honestly, I feel that the whole Sakura and Sasuke relationship is overrated, sorry to those who like that couple I was one of them as a matter of fact, partially still am but this will be a Sakura and Kakashi story.

**Warning: This story may contain spoilers from the manga. I don't watch the episodes due to a crappy computer I have, so I resort to reading the manga, which is currently around chapter 349. This story will also contain a lemon in the future if this story continues, which is why it's going to be rated M. If you feel uncomfortable reading this, then please don't for your concern. Thank you. ) Now on with the story.**

**xxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

**Prologue**

**xxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

She was walking along the path, heading back to Konohagakure. Hair drenched in blood, her ANBU uniform partially torn and covered in dirt, cuts and scratches adorning her body and the tiredness you can now see in her lifeless eyes. This is Haruno Sakura, now a 22-year-old ANBU medic.

Over the years, she has learned to forget about her past infatuation, Uchiha Sasuke. Not only that, but she has grown into one of Konoha's strongest and most desirable kunoichi. With curves in all the right places, perfectly grown breasts, longer-than-shoulder-width hair, long and pale creamy legs and her matured face, it's no wonder that all the men in Konoha lust for her.

After the first failed attempt of retrieving Sasuke back from Orochimaru, Team 7 continued to train even harder than ever before. This meant that Naruto was finally able to perfect his rasengan, by successfully adding his strongest element to it, finally making it a complete jutsu. Sakura now was the best medic in all of Konoha, even surpassing her sensei/Hokage, Tsunade. With Team 7's accomplishments and further help from Sai and Yamato, they were finally able to get Sasuke back just before he was used as Orochimaru's container. Now Orochimaru was officially dead, along with Kabuto and all of the other Sound minions.

**xxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

Back to the story, Sakura was heading back to Konoha, after completing her latest S-ranked mission that lasted three long years. Her face void of any emotion, she headed back to the Hokage's tower to report to Tsunade about the latest mission.

"Ah, Sakura, you've returned from your mission at least 2 days before you were expected to." Tsunade stated.

"Yes, Tsunade, the job is done, I have retrieved the scroll as you requested and the leader is now deceased." Sakura replied.

"Very well then Sakura, you are dismissed."

"Thank you, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said before she left, closing the door quietly behind her.

With Sakura gone, Tsunade sighed, "Whatever happened to make you like this?" before drinking more sake.

**xxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

Several minutes after the meeting, Sakura was heading to her apartment to get some sleep since she barely had any on her mission.

"Kami, I smell so bad. I need to take a shower now." Sakura stated.

'_Yeah, no kidding damn girl you stink, even more than Naruto's fart jutsu.' _Inner Sakura spoke.

"Now let's not go that far." Sakura retaliated with her inner self.

_'Whatever, I was just stating the obvious…" _Inner Sakura replied.

"Oh shut up will you?" Sakura retaliated.

"Sakura-Channnnnnnnnnnnnn!!" a certain knuckle-headed ninja shouted throughout Konoha while crushing Sakura in his strong arms.

"Hey Naruto. Um, can you loosen your grip a bit? I can't breathe… too well…" Sakura coughed.

"Oh eh heh, sorry Sakura. It's been so long since I've last seen you! How was your mission? What happened?! Were you hurt?!" He rapidly questioned.

"Yes I know it's been so long Naruto- three long years. The mission was a success, and you know I can't disclose any details to you due to certain circumstances, and if I was hurt badly, would I be back here in Konoha?" she answered.

"Oh right, my bad. Hey Sakura-Chan let's go to Ichiraku's for some catching up! Oh and for ramen especially." He grinned.

Just as Sakura was about to about to agree, she felt a familiar chakra nearby. _'Great it's him, sorry Naruto… But I really can't face him right now… Not after what he did before…'_ Sakura inwardly spoke.

"Oh sorry Naruto, I really have to go now. As you can tell, I'm totally exhausted, so I'm going to head home, shower and go to sleep. I'll see you next time then?" She said with a light smile.

"Aww, alright then," Naruto frowned. "I'll see you next time then Sakura-Chan!" He waved.

"Alright bye." And a teleportation jutsu with cherry blossoms appeared right after.

"Yo." A familiar man greeted.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. "You just missed Sakura-Chan! She returned from her mission!" Naruto continued.

"Naruto, I'm not your sensei anymore, we're equals now," He replied. "And yes, I've heard about her return. I've yet to see her though. I've got to go now, I'll see you later." '_I guess she didn't want to see me, after I abandoned her before…' _Kakashi inwardly thought. And a cloud of black smoke soon appeared after.

**xxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

Sakura appeared back in her apartment soon after her reunion with Naruto. Heading towards her room, she slowly began to remove her ANBU outfit. Standing almost naked except for her bindings and panties, she stared at her profile on her full-length mirror and sighed at the several scars that adorned her body. She then unwrapped her bindings and removed her panties.

Walking to her bathroom, she looked in her bathroom mirror and began to analyze her face. Her dark circles that were under her eyes showed that within the last few years, she barely got any sleep. Her face was paler, and thinner due to the lack of food and nutrition she had. Over the years, she's grown her hair once more, so it was back to the original length before what happened with Orochimaru in the Forest of Death during the Chuunin exams.

After that, Sakura stepped into the shower and turned the water on and hissed as the hot water hit her sore muscles. Staying like that after a few minutes, she took her bottle of strawberry and vanilla scented shampoo, poured herself s decent amount and began to lather her head in the sweet-scented suds. After rinsing her hair, she then grabbed her body wash and vigorously began to scrub her body of the blood and dirt that collected on her skin. Watching the mixture of blood, dirt and water swirling down the drain, she turned off the water and covered herself in a fluffy white towel and walked out of the bathroom.

After drying herself off, she put on a pair of panties, black shorts, and white t-shirt and slipped into bed for some sleep filled with a nightmares that continually haunt her from the past.

**xxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

Authors note: Well that's the prologue to the story. This is my first story, so I know it wouldn't be as good as I thought it would be. Please feel free to send any reviews to see whether I should continue this story or not. Constructive criticism and flames are welcome so please tell me what you think. And yes, I know they'll probably be a million grammatical errors, so please bear with me if you can. XD

Also, if I do get enough reviews, and I do decide to continue this story, it may take me a while to update the chapters because I'm quite busy with my schedule, so I might not repost for weeks at a time. So I hope that you can withstand my lateness.

Well enough blabbering from me for now. ) Please review.


End file.
